


Anything for a Fan

by LEGUNDY



Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGUNDY/pseuds/LEGUNDY
Summary: "You gotta watch one of my routines up close." He cocked his head, a smirk playing at his lips. "I'll take you on one day, you know. You'd better remember my name.""I don't think you've given it to me."He leaned close at that, and for a moment Leon thought he might kiss him, his lips were so close, but instead he just moved so he could speak against his ear and whisper his name - "Raihan."
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Anything for a Fan

**Author's Note:**

> why is leon at a strip club? what is leon the champion of in this AU? why is raihan a stripper? shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When Leon stepped through the covered doors into the nightclub, his eyes had no new light to adjust to. He wasn't the sort of guy to come to a club like this, especially not the night before a match, but he felt that, for once, the champ deserved to have a good time. He had left his usual attire at home and tied up his long hair into a messy braid, and that was as far as he went to concealing his identity. There was no need to worry in a place like this, he'd felt. Anyone who saw him here was being just as sleazy as he was.

He didn't expect it to be one of the strippers who recognized him, however.

"Look at you, all sneaky-like," he said with a grin. Leon pretended he didn't know what he was talking about as he tried not to ogle too obviously. The man was shirtless and wearing only a jockstrap, his muscles well-defined and his dark hair slicked back with so much oil and shine that Leon wondered if he could see his reflection in it. His eyes were narrow but his smile was oddly kind - for a stripper, Leon supposed. When he grinned, he could swear he had fangs. "Don't you worry, it's our secret, champ. You just gotta do me one favor." 

"Oh?" Leon said, offering a smile back. "Anything for a fan."

"You gotta watch one of my routines up close." He cocked his head, a smirk playing at his lips. "I'll take you on one day, you know. You'd better remember my name."

"I don't think you've given it to me."

He leaned close at that, and for a moment Leon thought he might kiss him, his lips were so close, but instead he just moved so he could speak against his ear and whisper his name - "Raihan."

The music picked up when Raihan returned to the stage, and though Leon considered buying some time by getting a drink, the way he looked at him made his feet go in a different direction. He found himself seated closer than he anticipated to the stage, his back pressed against the seat as he watched him ascend. It was then that he noticed his heels, steely-looking boots that pointed at both the toe and the heel in a way that made Leon just nervous watching. He was convinced for a moment that he would fall - but once his routine began, the worry couldn't be farther from his mind.

His body moved like a silken rope. Leon could barely blink as he watched how his body twisted and grinded against the pole, holding on with his hand or his leg or just a foot as he moved to the music booming over the speakers. Others in the audience were cheering, but Leon was speechless as he watched, even unaware of how tight his pants were growing as he watched Raihan press his backside into the pole, his hips swiveling to slide against the metallic surface. He spun back to face the crowd and grabbed the pole with his arms over his head before dropping low with his knees spread wide, giving the audience a full view of how huge the cock hidden by the jockstrap must be. Leon realized how far he'd leaned forward as the music slowed. Raihan was slowly grinding his hips as tips filled the floor.

"Nothing from you, champ?" he asked, eyes locked with Leon. "Don't leave me hanging." Leon couldn't possibly tear his eyes away to find the money he'd withdrawn for this trip. He swallowed.

"If I get a closer look," he began, then decided not to finish the sentence, seeing the way Raihan's eyes widened with his smile. There were some appreciative whoops from the crowd at the request. 

He hadn't come to a stripclub to get a lapdance, but he certainly wasn't complaining. Raihan had told him ahead of time that the management disapproved of anything more than skin touching, but for some reason, Leon doubted that would be an issue.

"You must be new to this, champ," Raihan said, his hands on either side of Leon's chair as he twisted his hips into the hands holding his hips. "Not often I don't get tipped before asked for something more private."

Leon blinked and his hands went still. "Should I have…?" He was worried he'd offended him when Raihan laughed, shaking his head as he slid closer.

"You're a riot. That's why they love you, you know." His knees were on either side of his legs now as he bent over his body and pressed his hips forward. Leon felt his hands move almost magnetically to his ass. Raihan appreciatively canted his hips towards the touch. "Even the champ must get lonely. Glad I can lend a hand." Leon felt his cheeks blush, his fingers dig into his taut skin. He was so strong - for a moment, he truly worried this stripper might actually steal the title from him. Before he could respond, Raihan asked in a low voice, "You want to get more comfortable?"

Leon stared at him, the flush growing. "But, your management…"

"They got no cameras in here to see what I do to you, champ," he murmured, his hands slipping down to Leon's pants. "Go ahead. Slide it out, let's see what you're packing." Leon swallowed, but he couldn't resist the offer. He unbuttoned his pants and let his cock slide free, earning an impressed whistle from Raihan. "Knew you'd have something strong in there. What do you say?" Leon watched as Raihan rose, turning around to press his hips back towards him, his legs inviting him close. "Want to see what you'll be up against?"

It was white hot between his thighs, his skin slick with oil and sweat. Leon wrapped his arms around Raihan as he thrusted between his legs, both of them grunting softly at the friction. "Hold still," Raihan murmured as he began shaking his hips quickly, gliding Leon's cock against his skin so smoothly that Leon couldn't help but moan, his head falling back as Raihan danced. "There you go, champ - Just like that, right?" By the time he could feel himself approaching his climax, Raihan seemed to already be prepared. He squeezed him between his legs and let the head of his cock glide against his balls, sliding against the thin pocket of fabric keeping him barely from being fully nude. "Go ahead. Let it all out."

"Raihan," Leon groaned, his fingers clenching into his hips as he released between his thighs. Raihan kept milking him until he let out a final shudder, sliding free of that intense heat. He sunk back into the chair with a heavy sigh, his eyes half-lidded as he stared at the stains of milky white painting Raihan's dark thighs.

"Pretty good, aren't I?" Raihan hummed, leaning over the chair so he was just a hair's breadth from Leon. "What do you think? Think you'll be able to take me one day?"

Leon closed the gap, kissing him without thinking. He realized what he'd done only a moment too late, but Raihan didn't push him away. When it ended, both of their lips were parted in a silent desire for more, but neither of them went for it.

"I look forward to it," Leon said. Raihan grinned.


End file.
